


Making Space

by soupypictures



Series: mpreg by soupy [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fantasized Mpreg, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Undernegotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupypictures/pseuds/soupypictures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared meets Terry’s twins and can’t comprehend why he walks away from the experience hard and wanting.</p><p>Or: the one where Jared Leto figures out he's got a bit of a pregnancy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a kindred soul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+kindred+soul).



> OMC is just that: OMC. 
> 
> It’s apparently my lot in life to write the mpreg that doesn’t exist but should. This is the second time in my life that someone has asked me if a particular mpreg-related idea exists yet in fic and I've had to say, "No!" and then the idea has possessed me to write it. This is not my kink!! You should see all the shit I googled to make this happen.
> 
> I guess so long as it happens only once every four or so years I can handle it. So for the one who asked THIS time -- here it is.

Meeting his friend’s twin sons for the first time should not have him half-hard in his jeans. To say that this reaction is unsettling is an understatement and he spends the walk back to the Bowery trying to isolate the cause of this sudden-onset desire flooding through his body. Is this what baby fever is? Is this what the biological imperative feels like? But that isn’t it. He isn’t desiring a woman -- hasn’t in awhile, now that he thinks on it, not in that way at least -- and the idea of a kid, raising a child, being a father ... it’s not appealing. It makes him fairly sick to his stomach, actually.

 _This is fucked up._

But there’s no denying the fact that he is hard and does want the company of another human being, even if he can’t puzzle out the reason why. He steps into the elevator and pulls his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his contacts until he finds the name he’s looking for. _In the city?_ he sends in a text. He’s unlocking his room when the answering text comes in, the _Yes!_ reading eager and open and Jared smiles, dialing the number and bringing his phone to his ear. Bryan picks up after the first ring. 

_“Jared! How are you?”_

“Great, man. How are you?

_“Having kind of a shitty day but it’s better now.”_

Jared rolls his eyes, _so cheesy,_ but he’s still smiling. “Let’s get together tonight. Do you already have plans?”

_“I do, but I can move things around for you. Are you at the Bowery?”_

Jared confirms and they make plans and he throws himself on his bed once he’s hung up. He thinks about taking a shower and decides it’s probably a good idea. Freshen up, he’ll probably feel less discombobulated after a quick rinse. _Get off the scum of the city,_ he tells himself, but he’s hoping he’ll be able to shake this inexplicable want.

\---

Bryan knows this is a booty call, but it’s Jared Fucking Leto so he’s got no shame. Stars had aligned one night a year ago and now whenever they’re in the same place -- LA, usually, sometimes New York -- they’ll meet up and go to bed together. It’s typically a fairly straightforward arrangement. Jared likes to chat beforehand, get a feel for his mood, and they’ll try something new. Or not.

Jared had sounded kind of off, though, and Bryan wonders if he’s going to be able to handle whatever it is Jared throws at him tonight. He can get ... heavy. 

It’s an hour from phonecall to hotel room and Bryan is nearly shivering with anticipation when Jared pulls open the door and smiles at him, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Hey man, thanks for coming.” Bryan steps into the room and is wrapped in a warm hug.

Jared’s back is tight under Bryan’s hands and so are his shoulders. “You’re a bundle of knots! What kind of day got you in this state? Meetings?” Somehow, Jared tenses even further under his hands.

“No, I ... I just got back from seeing Terry and the twins.”

Bryan frowns. “I thought you liked kids?” Not that they’re close, or do anything more than chat and fuck, but it’s all sort of therapeutic, isn’t it? Sex? Bryan thinks that one reason Jared keeps calling him is that he doesn’t treat these evenings like a series of one-night stands, so he asks the questions.

Jared sighs. “It’s not that.”

Bryan senses something deeper and matches Jared’s sigh with his own and directs the man toward a chair with a low back. “Pull that in front of the mirror and take a seat, let me work on those shoulders. Let’s talk this out.” Jared does as he’s told and doesn’t flinch when Bryan starts to get the lay of the land. “Tell me about the visit.”

Jared tells him everything, from start to finish, lingering on a description of Alexandra nursing one of the twins. “It’s so amazing, that their bodies can create human beings and nourish them like that.” Bryan raises an eyebrow when the tension in Jared’s shoulders starts to dissipate faster than Bryan is working through the knots, the more that Jared speaks about the “miracle of life. That’s truly what it is.”

Jared’s eyes have a faraway look in them. Bryan knows as much about Jared’s childhood as anyone else who’s spent time in his presence or listened to him talk about his mother. He wonders how much of that is playing into this ... whatever this is. “Are you thinking about having kids?”

“Fuck no,” Jared says quickly. Too quickly, and he’s avoiding Bryan’s eyes in the mirror. “It’s not that. I know it’s not. I don’t have time, I’d be doing a disservice whatever kids I brought into the world. I’m too busy, I’ve got too much going on --”

“Do you feel guilty about that? Not having kids?”

“No.” The response is immediate and another piece of the puzzle falls into place. “Do you? Want kids, I mean?”

Bryan shrugs. “It’s not something I’ve ruled out, but it’s not on my list of priorities right now, you know? But if ... if I were with someone who wanted them, that’s. I think I’d like that.” Bryan smiles at Jared in the mirror, and he hopes Jared sees kindness there. “But when you think about a woman and her child having that ... intimacy. It turns you on?” Jared tenses up again. “I’m not judging,” he says quickly. “Just seeking to understand.”

“I don’t ... that’s closer to it, but not quite it. It wasn’t watching, or like, imagining ... I mean, that’s what breasts are for, you know? Feeding the young. I wasn’t sexualizing them. But I was ...” he trails off, shrugging.

“Imagining yourself in her place,” Bryan finishes.

Jared nods. “I ... yeah. I guess I was.”

“And holding them, what did you feel?”

“Bryan --”

“I’m _not judging you._ Just let yourself feel it. I’m here to listen. To help.”

“Okay. Fine.” He takes a deep breath. “When I was holding them, they were so warm and squirmy and ... god, it’s been years since I held a child that young. They’re so close to the womb, you know? They’ve spent longer inside of her than outside of her and ... I just wonder. What that would be like.”

“To be in the womb?” Bryan hopes this isn’t Jared’s surprise hidden kink, he’s not sure how he’s going to meet expectations on that one. Shower sex with the bathroom lights off and hot water? God, if he wants, like, a birth experience ... that could get messy. Also, the thought of that ... kind of gross. He could probably, like, _tolerate_ it, but just barely. He won’t get hard, that’s for sure.

“No, to ... to _have_ one. To have that capacity.” Jared locks eyes with him in the mirror. “Women are _amazing._ ”

Bryan smiles down at him. “A touch jealous you lack the parts to bring life into the world with just a little assist?”

He bites his lip. “Maybe ... maybe a little.”

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Bryan says carefully and quietly. 

But Jared has had his fill of the therapy session and shrugs off his hands. He stands from the chair and unbuttons his shirt. “I’m not ashamed,” Jared says, not convincing in the least, “you good to go?”

As abrupt as the invitation is, Bryan is ready to go. He stills Jared’s hands and eases the shirt off his shoulders. “Let me.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, let me take care of you.”

Jared doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t stop him either. _This might actually work._

\---

Fifteen minutes later, Jared is sprawled on his back on the bed, ready. He doesn’t _think_ when he calls Bryan, and he’s constantly second-guessing himself, but then he gets to this point -- wet, stretched, begging for it -- and he wonders why he ever questions himself. Bryan always takes such good care of him, makes him feel like ... like he’s wanted and cherishes and it’s like he’s kicked it up a notch tonight. He’s never felt this turned on before. “Come on, fuck me,” Jared begs. _Maybe he can make me forget about the babies._ “There’s condoms on the table--”

“It doesn’t work if I wear a condom,” Bryan says, stopping Jared in his tracks.

“What?” Jared hisses, confused and hopelessly turned on. Bryan is as fastidious about safety as he is, what the _fuck_ is he talking about?

“Unless it breaks, but that’s unpredictable.” Bryan pulls away and holds up the condom, still in its wrapper. He’s still hard (god, Jared _wants_ it, Bryan has one of his favorite cocks in all the world) and isn’t making a move to get _on_ with it.

“I don’t get it.”

Bryan takes a deep breath and raises an eyebrow at him. “If you want to get knocked up, we can’t use a condom.”

He says it so ... matter of fact. Like it’s real. Like he’s listened to every single word that Jared said before and heard all of the disconnected impressions he couldn’t voice and somehow _knew_ exactly what Jared wanted and _didn’t know he wanted_. Jared shivers. _That’s so fucking hot._

“Fuck, okay,” he breathes out.

“Yeah?”

“I want it.” He flushes and closes his eyes against the attendant shame of this particular desire. _What kind of man--_

And Bryan is there, in his space and kissing him. “Don’t do that,” he whispers, stroking his hand up Jared’s side, thumbing his nipple.

“Bryan --”

“It’s okay to want this.”

_This._

“What is _this?_ ” Jared manages to get out, Bryan’s hand pushing his thighs apart further and his fingers pressing more lube against him.

Bryan ranges over him, blue eyes piercing through his cloud of insecurity. “Me, bare. My come inside you. A baby,” he winks, “if we’re lucky.”

 _Fuck._ “Okay okay okay. Fuck me. Please. Now.” It’s been an age since he’s let anyone fuck him bareback. He’s forgotten the heat of it, the connection, and his last reservations melt away with the slide of Bryan’s cock inside of him. “Oh god.”

“Yeah?” Bryan nudges the final inches inside and stops. He drops from his hands to his forearms, braced beside Jared’s head and leaning in for a kiss. Jared’s breath hitches when Bryan’s stomach presses against his cock and Bryan smiles against his mouth. “Ready?”

Jared huffs out a laugh. “Please.” The first slide out is smooth and hot and Jared imagines he can _feel_ all of Bryan. The texture he knows with his mouth and his hands and his eyes, fitting inside him like that ... the intimacy hits him in his core. He _wants_ but he doesn’t have the words for this. “Tell me, tell me,” he begs, dragging the soles of his feet up the back of Bryan’s calves like he knows Bryan likes.

“You’re so hot, baby, taking me like this.” 

Jared flushes again. He wants to close his eyes and hide but he also wants to remember this --

“Can’t wait to see you with her. Holding her, feeding her --” Bryan leans down and mouths at Jared’s chest, tongue laving across his nipples. Jared groans and holds him there by the back of his head, fingers scratching through the cropped hair. “God, your tits. I love your tits. I can’t --”

Bryan’s thrusts harder and Jared reaches up to brace himself against the headboard. “Come on, do it,” he gasps, pushing at Bryan’s shoulder and grabbing his own cock, precome slicking the way. “Come in me.”

“Are you sure?”

Jared recognizes this for the out it is, the chance to exit the fantasy and pretend this is something else, not this baring of his soul he hadn’t meant to execute. But that’s not what he wants. He wants ... this. “Yeah, please. Please ... please come in me. Please give me a baby. I want it. I want your baby, Bryan, please --”

And he does, his thrusts erratic and Jared imagines that he feels him inside, hot and thick, coating him, and that’s what sends him over the edge, his entire body tightening up around Bryan, his own stomach and chest painted with what’s _inside him, oh my god._ “Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you,” spills out of him in a rush, clutching Bryan to him without thought to the come between them everywhere. Bryan pulls out and Jared reaches down between them to _feel._ He finds Bryan’s hand there, resting against his rim, and he slots their fingers together in the filthiest version of hand-holding that he can imagine.

“You’d be good,” Bryan whispers into Jared’s neck, his voice sounding broken and rough. “You’d be good to them. I know it.”

Jared squeezes his eyes shut and breathes out shakily. “Yeah?”

“You’d be _so_ good. You’re kind, you’re gentle, you have a good heart. You would make room in your life.” He feels a soft cloth on his face and Bryan is wiping his cheeks with the corner of the sheet. He’s _crying_ , what the fuck. “You’re okay.” Jared nods and pushes at Bryan until he’s got him on his back on the bed. He rests his head on Bryan’s chest and synchronizes his breathing to the steady rise and fall against him.

Some time later, when he’s starting to come back to himself and contemplate another shower, Bryan turns Jared’s head and smiles down at him. “Confession,” he begins. “For about four seconds I thought I was going to have to simulate a birth experience for you.”

Jared gapes. “Oh my god.”

“So thank you.”

“For not wanting to be born again?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh, you’re welcome.”

“And also thank you for trusting me. I know this is ... I know we aren’t a thing. And you’ve got a lot going on. But I want you to know that you don’t have to ... you can call me. You know? For other things. Not just hooking up.”

“Well, I did just let you fuck me without a condom, I’d say we’re a titch past the fuck buddies stage of things here.”

And Bryan looks so _hopeful_ that his reflex is to take it all back, laugh it all off, push Bryan away with a joke and let him have the first shower before kissing him at the door and saying, “I’ll call you next time I’m in town.” But this time, now, after all of that ... “Yeah, okay. I’m here for a few more days and then ... let’s talk about it. Okay?”

Maybe he doesn’t have space yet for a new life, but this existing one is trying to carve a space for himself in Jared’s orbit and he’s going to let him.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Comments appreciated!! :)


End file.
